In her eyes
by longlostcullen
Summary: Companion one shot to my story Your Guardian Angel. Summary inside. Come on you know you want to read.


**_The reviews for my story "Your Guardian Angel" have made me extremely happy. So in order to show my gratitude to you for reviewing I wrote this one shot about the first time Edward tells Bella about everything. I wrote it rather quickly so I apologize for any grammatical errors. Again thank you for the wonderful reviews and enjoy. _**

* * *

Yesterday had been Bella's sixteenth birthday and Renee had gotten her a tank.

It was a tank masquerading as a truck. The thing looked very strong and accident proof which for Bella is absolutely wonderful.

Bella was a danger magnet, it seemed with her that anything that could go wrong would inevitably go horribly wrong. It seemed the universe was conspiring against her.

That morning Renee had awoken the next door neighbor Phil to help her put on the snow chains. If Renee didn't put on the chains then I would've secrecy be damned.

The morning started off well enough and when Bella got to school she noticed the snow chains. A ray of emotions crossed her face and she didn't notice the van coming towards. Dammit! Bella noticed too late that the van was going to crash right into her and she closed her eyes shut waiting for the impact.

I ran to her faster than I had in my entire existence. I pulled her out of the way when the van collided with the side of her truck and spun out to hit us. Danger magnet were the only two words going through my mind.

I put my hand out in front of me and pushed the van towards her truck and it crashed into it for a second time. As soon as the van stopped people immediately began rushing over to see if the driver was hurt. I didn't care about him. All I cared about was Bella.

I looked down at her and she looked at me with awe and wonder. "The man with the red eyes." She whispered.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine just a little shaken up. Who are you?"

I sighed. I didn't want to get into this conversation. I didn't know how she would react to the fact that I had been keeping her safe basically stalking her for the last nine years.

"I don't want you to go. Please meet me in the woods. I want to know who or what you are." She pleaded. Who was I to deny her?

I would give her whatever she wished. "Alright I'll meet you at twilight." I said. And with that I disappeared just as people were beginning to come towards Bella.

I paced around the woods anxiously. I didn't what I was going to say to her. Blurting out that I'm a vampire whose been stalking and protecting you for the last nine years seemed a little tactless.

I didn't have time to dwell as I heard the quiet footsteps coming towards me. Her scent hit me with a dizzying force. This morning it hadn't bothered me because I was so focused on saving her life that I couldn't concentrate or even think about anything else. Now I had nothing to distract me. The venom pooled in my mouth and savage thoughts were beginning to cloud my reason.

"Please stay where you are." I pleaded. I didn't trust myself at this moment.

"Ok." Such a simple response. I turned away for a moment to try and clear my head before I turned to face her.

"Are you okay now?" She asked. Her endless brown eyes held nothing but concern for me.

"Yes I'm fine now." I stared into her doe eyes and I was lost. I could stare into her eyes for all eternity and I would be content.

"Who are you?" She breathed.

"I'm Edward Masen." I said simply.

"Well I assume you already know who I am since you called me Bella this morning."

I smiled that idiotic smile that my mother used to find so endearing. I always thought that smile made me look like a moron. "Edward, what are you? No human could've moved that fast or lifted that van. I know it sounds crazy but-"

I cut her off she was so observant that I couldn't hide the demon that I truly am from her even if I tried. "Bella, you're right I'm not human." God help me, how do I tell her?

"Then what are you?" She asked so gently. I looked into her eyes and I knew she would believe me, I knew she wouldn't judge me.

"Bella, I'm a vampire." I just spit the words out. I waited for her to say something and after an eternity she spoke.

"Like Count Dracula vampire or a different sort of vampire?" I laughed at the Count Dracula reference. Bram Stoker was a brilliant writer but an idiot when it came to vampires.

"A different sort. I don't burn in the sun, crosses, holy water and other religious artifacts don't affect me and the only about garlic that bother is that repulsive smell."

She laughed and her laugh was like the sweetest music.

"Edward, I came here expecting you to just be a dream and now I find out you're a vampire. Somehow I was hoping you might be my guardian angel." Angel? I was the farthest thing from an angel I could think of.

"Well I'm certainly no angel." She looked at me and studied my eyes and I knew what she was going to ask me even without her thoughts.

"Why are your eyes red?" How do I answer her?

"When I tell you, you are free to run from me." She frowned at that.

"My eyes are red because I drink human blood." Disgusting humans who don't even deserve the title of human. But still who am I to judge. Matthew 7:1 comes to mind. "Judge not lest ye also be judged." I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. God had abandoned me long ago.

"Edward you don't kill innocent people do you." She didn't say it like a question she stated like a fact.

"No I don't." I wondered what made her think that.

"I didn't think so, you're too beautiful to be evil." Beauty as in the eye of the beholder.

"Don't be so sure. I don't think God thinks the same way you do." I said.

"Edward regardless of what you think I'll always think of you as my guardian angel." I looked at her incredulous after everything it didn't matter to her.

"You don't care that I kill people and have been following you the past nine years?" I had to know what was going through her mind.

"No, you're watching out for me. I think Charlie must've sent you my way." I looked at her and my eyes locked with hers we were trapped in each other's gazes and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
